


The New Misadventures of the Great Saiyawoman

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Hentai, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: A man blackmails Videl, the Great Saiyawoman, for sexual favors, and if she refuses, her father's reputation could be irreparably ruined.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. The Fraud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleoftheCabinet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleoftheCabinet/gifts).



> I'm not aiming for accuracy, so expect plenty of character breaks. (For example, Videl is incredibly gullible and easily aroused here.) It's only fan fiction after all. Also, this is NOT a drama about rape victims dealing with trauma. This is a HENTAI.
> 
> This story is based on an idea by GaleoftheCabinet.

Ever since he was a little boy, lowly salaryman, Nick Fiend, has always wanted to be like his idol, Mr. Satan. So when he finds out that his hero is going to challenge the monster known as Cell, he ignores police warnings and sneaks around a barricade to watch Mr. Satan in action. Once there, he finds a boulder to hide behind and readies his camcorder.

What he witnesses breaks his heart.

#

Years later, Fiend trudges the street on his way home from work when he hears a boy excitedly shouting to his mom.

"Mom, look! It's Mr. Satan!" the boy exclaims, pointing to a large TV on display at the window of an appliance store.

Fiend looks up and sees Mr. Satan, surrounded by beautiful, young women, being interviewed by a reporter while on his way to an event. After the much publicized defeat of Cell, his former hero has become the mayor of the city.

The boy tells his mother, "When I grow up, I'm going to be just like him."

Hearing those words causes something to snap within Fiend. His fists tremble with rage. Tears fall from his eyes.

He quietly growls, "I'm going to have everything you have, Mr. Satan: fame, wealth, women. And I won't deserve any of it. Then, I'll be just like you, another fraud."

#

At his home, Fiend uses his computer to send an e-mail to one of Mr. Satan's many fan sites. The message reads, "I know you're a fraud." He attaches a copy of the video he took many years ago which shows that it wasn't Mr. Satan who defeated Cell but a boy with golden hair.

He expects the message to be ignored, so it comes as a surprise when he receives a reply from the mayor's 19 year old daughter, Videl, which reads, "What do you want?"

Fiend excitedly types, "Meet me near Happy's Bowling Alley at 5:00 tonight. Bring 100,000 zenis."

#

Hidden under the shadow of a building in an empty alley, Fiend's entire body shakes nervously.

"What if she hires a couple of thugs to beat the shit out of me?" he worriedly thinks. "Or even worse, what if she hired a hit man?!"

He fearfully feels for the mini stun gun in his pocket. It is the only means of protection he has, and it doesn't really make him feel safe.

At exactly 5:00, a cab pulls over in front of Happy's Bowling Alley, and the mayor's daughter steps out. He has seen her before in the news, and he is surprised by how much prettier she is in person. She has cut her dark hair short, and while it looks good on her, he prefers when she wore her long hair in a pair of pigtails down her shoulders. She is wearing a t-shirt, bicycle shorts, boots, and fingerless gloves. She is carrying a small, brown shoulder bag, his hush money presumably inside it.

When the cab drives away, Fiend takes a deep breath to steel himself. Then, he crosses the street. He creeps up behind the young woman and presses the end of his mini stun gun against the small of her back.

"Come with me. Don't try anything," he whispers.

Videl nods. Fiend takes her back to the empty alley.

Once there, the young woman turns around, holds up the bag, and angrily says, "I have your money."

Fiend can tell from the scowl on the her face that she wants very much to kick his ass. And she could easily do it, too. He has heard that Videl is a martial arts expert like her father. She is also much younger and clearly in excellent physical condition. On the other hand, Fiend is out of shape. He has had no training in self-defense, and the stress of working long hours in a boring, low-paying job has taken a toll on his health and made him seem much older than he actually is. Were Videl to attack, the mini stun gun would provide him with little to no protection.

"Put the bag down," Fiend commands. "Turn around and put your hands against the wall. I need to make sure you're not wearing a wire."

Videl glares at him but does as she's told. Fiend puts the mini stun gun away and frisks her. He moves his hands up her legs. Her skin is smooth, and he feels her getting goose bumps from the pat down. He places his hands on her firm buttocks and starts kneading them. Videl shifts uneasily, trying to shrink away from his touch. Fiend slowly slides his hands up her hips, then her waist. His hands move around her body where he cups her perky breasts. She isn't wearing a bra underneath, and he feels her nipples through her shirt. He starts rubbing them with the tips of his forefingers, and they harden almost instantly. He also feels her breathing become heavier. When he starts tweaking her nipples, Videl begins moaning.

"What a nympho!" Fiend thinks. "Being molested is actually turning her on!"

The sounds the woman makes are so erotic that the blackmailer is unable to stop himself. He starts licking her left ear while groping her breasts. He nibbles at her earlobe. Then, he places hot wet kisses all over the side of her neck. By now, Videl is too aroused to resist.

Fiend crouches behind her. He pulls her bicycle shorts and panties down her legs, uncovering her smooth, firm ass.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Videl frantically yells.

"I'm, uh, strip-searching you," the blackmailer clumsily explains. He tells himself, "Wow! She's wet already, and I haven't even touched her down there. Maybe I could have gotten her to orgasm just from the nipple stimulation."

He uses his thumbs to open her lower lips.

"Ouch!" Videl yelps. "I swear I'm not hiding a mic in there."

"I'd rather find out for myself," Fiend replies, and he pushes the forefinger and middle finger of his left hand inside.

Videl shrieks. The blackmailer starts sliding his fingers back and forth. He makes sure to rub the front of her inner walls. The young woman begins moaning again. She has become so aroused that she starts moving her hips to meet the thrusts of his fingers.

Then, her body shudders. With a prolonged moan, she orgasms all over his hand. Her body slackens, and she leans against the wall for support as she tries to catch her breath.

Fiend pulls his fingers out of her. He gets back up and unzips his fly to release his penis, already hard and dripping with precum.

Videl feels the tip of his cock pushing against her vagina, and she fearfully shouts, "H-Hey! This isn't part of the deal!"

"So we're making a new deal!" the blackmailer impatiently responds.

He grabs her by the hips and shoves his penis inside her, all the way to the base. Videl screams. Fiend starts rocking his hips back and forth.

"She's not a virgin, but she's nice and tight," he quietly observes.

He begins thrusting harder.

"You bastard! You won't get away with this!" Videl threatens him even as she moans.

"She's threatening me, but her pussy is twitching and squeezing my dick!" Fiend thinks, waves of pleasure overcoming him. "This feels too amazing. I'm gonna cum!"

He slips his hands under her shirt and starts roughly massaging her breasts. Videl's moans become louder. Finally, Fiend shoots loads of his semen inside her. The young woman can only wince helplessly in disgust.

#

When he finishes, Fiend zips up his fly and picks up the bag.

Videl pulls up her panties and shorts then hisses, "You have your money. Now, keep your mouth shut about my father."

But Fiend casually replies, "Oh, we're not done yet."

"WHAT?!"

"You're treating me to dinner."

Fiend takes Videl to the fanciest, most popular restaurant in the city. Once there, he orders the most expensive dishes on the menu. The blackmailer nearly cries out of happiness as he has never eaten food this delicious before. Normally, he just eats instant noodles to save money. Videl can only grumble angrily, her cheek resting on her fist with her elbow on the table, as the blackmailer scarfs down one dish after another. When he finishes, he pats his stomach and burps noisily.

Then, he turns to Videl and says, "Kiss me."

"WHAT?!" Videl nearly shouts in disgust. "Are you out of your mind?! I'm the mayor's daughter. I'm a public figure. What if there's a paparazzo in here?"

"That's exactly what I want! I want my picture in the news. I want people talking about me. I want you to make me famous."

Videl gnashes her teeth furiously. But to protect her father's reputation, she is left with no choice. She resignedly closes her eyes, parts her lips, leans forward, and kisses the blackmailer in the mouth.

#

Videl's ordeal doesn't end there. After dinner, Fiend takes her to a cheap motel where he repeatedly violates her all night. The next day, he forces her to have shower sex with him.

Afterwards, as he gets dressed, he tells her, "That was the best day of my life. We're definitely going to do this again. I took your phone number. Expect a booty call from me in a couple of days."

Sitting on the edge of the bed with only a towel to cover herself, Videl doesn't say a word. She doesn't even look at him. Fiend takes the brown bag and exits the motel room.

#

What Fiend doesn't know is that Videl is not only the mayor's daughter. She also happens to be the Great Saiyawoman, the super heroine sidekick of the Great Saiyaman.

She quickly discards the towel and puts her transformation watch on. After entering a command into the watch, her naked body is instantly covered in a bodysuit, an uwagi, a cape, boots, gloves, and a helmet with a visor. Then, she exits through a window and stealthily follows the blackmailer from the sky.

This was always Videl's plan. She intended to give the blackmailer hush money, then follow him to his house where she will destroy all the copies of the videos of how Cell was really defeated. She hadn't counted on him raping her repeatedly.

She follows the blackmailer to a small house in a poor neighborhood. After doing a quick check on the address with her watch's computer, she learns that the house belongs to Nick Fiend, a salaryman with no previous criminal record. She makes sure that none of his neighbors notice her descend and enter the house through an open window.

It is dirty and very disorganized inside with many of Fiend's belongings strewn on the floor. She doesn't see him anywhere and assumes that he's in the bathroom. She finds an old computer on a desk.

"This is it," she thinks. "I can delete any copies of that video he might have in this computer. I might need to threaten him later to find out if he made other copies."

What the Great Saiyawoman really wants is for Fiend to rot in prison with the other blackmailers and rapists after what he has done to her, but a trial would only expose her father's secret.

Suddenly, the heroine convulses as painful electric shocks surge across her entire body. She collapses face first on the floor.

"The Great Saiyawoman!" Fiend exclaims, mini stun gun in hand. "That shock would have knocked out an average person, but you superhero types are tough, aren't you?"

Dazed, the heroine tries to crawl away from him. The villain kneels down on one knee. He moves her cape to get a good view of her ass under her close-fitting costume.

He tells her, "Maybe I should shock you again just to be sure."

The heroine frantically begs, "N-No! Don't-!"

Fiend presses the end of his stun gun against her anus and shocks her again. The Great Saiyawoman screams. Her attacker laughs cruelly.

Afterwards, he puts the weapon away. He turns the barely conscious heroine over on her back. He undoes her belt and slips her uwagi and cape down her shoulders. Then, he peels the bodysuit off her. He takes his old camcorder and shoots a video of her, making sure to capture every inch, corner, and private part of her body.

The Great Saiyawoman's face reddens in embarrassment, but she is too weak to even cover herself. Fiend puts his camcorder away. Then, he returns his attention to the intruder. The heroine can see the lust in his eyes.

"Please. Don't do it," she weakly begs him.

Fiend spreads her legs. He takes a moment to ogle her pussy before going on top of her. He cups and roughly squeezes her bare breasts, then presses his mouth against her soft lips. The heroine has not yet recovered her strength and can do nothing but endure the forced kiss. Tears run down from the corner of her eyes, and when his tongue explores the inside of her mouth, she nearly gags in disgust.

Fiend's wet tongue slithers from her mouth to her chin, then her neck, then all over her chest. He starts flicking her right pink nipple with his tongue. The nipple hardens. When the blackmailer starts sucking at it, the heroine closes her eyes and moans erotically in spite of herself. Fiend pinches and twists her other nipple with the fingers of his right hand.

"No. No. Stop," the Great Saiyawoman begs in between moans, sweating and feeling very aroused.

Fiend's right hand slowly moves down her body. He cups her crotch and finds out that it is already very wet. When he rubs her down there, her clit becomes engorged. The heroine tilts her head back. She opens her mouth with her tongue slightly sticking out and moans even louder.

Fiend undoes his pants and takes out his hard cock. The Great Saiyawoman shrieks when she feels his member penetrate her. The blackmailer starts raping her. She yelps with each of his powerful thrusts. Their flesh noisily slap against each other.

Fiend leans back and asks, "You came here looking for the video I have on Mr. Satan, right?"

"N-No. I don't know anything about that," the heroine lies.

"Sure you do. Why else would a bonafide super heroine break into my home?"

"Y-You have an unpaid parking ticket."

"I don't own a car. Well, since the mayor's daughter obviously sent you here, I guess my deal with her is off."

"NO!"

"I'm going to upload the video on the Internet, and everyone's going to know what a fraud her father really is!"

He places one of her legs over his shoulder to fuck her deeper. Saliva trickles down from the corner of the Great Saiyawoman's lips as she nears an orgasm. A little of her strength has returned. She might be able to stop him. However, she is now so aroused, she isn't even sure she wants to. Fiend continues to ruthlessly pound her pussy until ecstasy finally overwhelms him, and they orgasm together.

#

After he catches his breath, Fiend pulls up his pants, sits behind his desk, and turns the computer on.

"No! Don't-!" the Great Saiyawoman shouts.

She tries to stop him, but she hasn't recovered even half of her strength yet. Fiend easily knocks her down with a backfist to the face.

"First, I'm going to upload the video of your beautiful naked body," he cruelly informs her. "Let's give those poor keyboard warriors something to jack off to."

"You bastard," the heroine sobs in humiliation.

"Then, I'm going to show the world the truth about their false hero, Mr. Satan."

Suddenly, Fiend gets an image in his head of the boy he saw yesterday, the one excitedly pointing at the TV on display, the one who wanted to be like Mr. Satan when he grows up.

Fiend lowers his head and tears stream down his face.

He says, "I can't do it. I've deleted the video. It was the only copy I had."

The Great Saiyawoman softly asks, "What made you change your mind?"

"The day I found out that my hero was a fraud was the worst day of my life. I never want any of his other fans to know what that heartbreak feels like."

In spite of everything he's done to her, the Great Saiyawoman can't help but feel sorry for him. She also feels a little guilty since it was her father that had disappointed this man in the first place.

Then, she remembers something and asks, "Oh, uhm, can you delete that video you took of me, too?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fiend tells her. "I've already uploaded it. It's only been about a minute, and it already has more than a million hits."

"Dammit," the heroine grumbles.

#

The next day, Nick Fiend passes by a group of children on his way to work.

"Mr. Satan is so cool!" one of them says. "When I grow up, I'm going to be just like him."

This time, hearing those words doesn't make Fiend angry. He just smiles, shakes his head, and keeps walking.

END


	2. Teacher's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Saiyawoman must find a way to rescue her alter ego when a teacher threatens to fail Videl if she refuses to have sex with him.

After a casual game of volleyball, the schoolgirls of Orange Star High School in their shirt and bloomers put away the sports equipment when they notice a tall, gaunt, middle-aged man in a lab coat approaching.

"Oh shit," one of the girls fearfully gasps. "It's that lecherous new science teacher. Quick. Run!"

The schoolgirls scatter, leaving 18 year old senior high school student Videl, who is busy returning the balls in the storage cage, alone and oblivious. She notices the sudden silence and looks around.

"Huh? Where did everybody go?" she asks herself.

From behind her, two hands sneak under her arms and grab her breasts. Videl squeaks in surprise. She stares down in shock at the bony fingers molesting her.

"You have an incredibly athletic figure, Miss Satan," a voice lustfully whispers in her ear. "No wonder you excel at sports."

Videl turns her head to the side and recognizes her attacker.

"D-Dr. Phil Good!" she nearly screams. "What are you-?!"

He interrupts her with a kiss to the mouth. Videl's eyes bulge in revulsion. The doctor finds her nipples and starts rubbing them with the tips of his forefingers through her shirt. The schoolgirl shuts her eyes tight and moans in the teacher's mouth.

When he pinches and tugs at her nipples, Videl turns her head away, breaking the kiss, and says, "Ouch! You're hurting me."

"You have sensitive nipples," the doctor tells her. "They're so hard, I can see them poking out of your shirt."

He twists the nipples, making the schoolgirl moan again. Dr. Good starts kissing her neck.

"No. No. Stop," Videl says in between moans.

The doctor's right hand slithers down her body. He presses his fingers down on her crotch.

"Why, you're already so wet after a little nipple stimulation," he tells her. "Your nipples are even more sensitive than I thought. Let's see if you're sensitive down here, too."

He begins rubbing her crotch with his fingers. Videl's moans become louder.

"S-Stop! D-Don't do that," she begs him.

But he just rubs her crotch harder and faster. Videl's clit becomes engorged. She grabs onto the edge of the storage cage to support herself as her legs start to sweat and tremble.

She thinks, "No! If he doesn't stop, I-I'm going to-!"

Videl orgasms into her bloomers. Afterwards, her body slackens as she tries to catch her breath.

"You dirty girl," the teacher mockingly scolds her. "Look at the mess you've made."

Videl angrily pushes his hands off her. But when she spins around to confront him, he grabs her by her upper arms and pulls her towards him, giving her another kiss to the mouth.

When he leans back, he says, "Now, let's take a good look at you."

He lifts her shirt up, uncovering her breasts. Videl's face becomes red with embarrassment.

"Very nice," the teacher lustfully says as he ogles her. "High school girls have such firm, perky boobs."

He cups and roughly massages her bare breasts, making her wince.

"Y-You can't do this to me," she warns him. "I'll report you!"

"Will you now?" he asks, undaunted. "You are aware that you're failing my class, aren't you?"

"W-What?!"

"Oh, yes. And if you fail my class, you'll get kicked out of the martial arts club. You're the school's best fighter, aren't you? Think of all the people you'll be letting down. So many of them are counting on you to win Orange Star High School another championship. Not to mention the shame it will bring your own father, the mayor."

Videl is speechless. Her eyes start to tear up.

"Oh, there there," the doctor says in mock sympathy, wrapping an arm over her shoulders. "You know I won't let any of that happen. You're my favorite student. You just need to do a little something for me."

#

Stripped of her bloomers and panties, Videl moans noisily as Dr. Good violently rapes her on a couch in his office.

"Oh yes!" the doctor exclaims lustfully as he rocks his hips back and forth between the hapless girl's legs. "That is a nice, tight pussy. I'll give it an A. You would have gotten an A plus if you were still a virgin."

Her vision blurred by tears, the science teacher appears different to her. He doesn't even seem human. He looks like an evil scarecrow on top of her. At first, she thinks it's an illusion.

Then, she tells herself, "No. I'm not seeing things. That's what he really looks like."

Dr. Good leans forward. He roughly kisses her in the mouth and painfully squeezes her naked breasts. Unable to resist, the student forces herself to endure this torment. Then, her teacher leans back, places her legs over his shoulders, and starts thrusting so hard and deep, it makes her breasts jiggle.

With a victorious and satisfied moan, Dr. Good orgasms, filling Videl's womb with his hot, thick, sticky cum.

#

It is already dark outside and all of the other students have gone home by the time the doctor finishes with her. Videl showers and changes. She is about to leave the school grounds when she stops near the gates, tears flowing from her eyes, her fists shaking.

"He's not getting away with this," she growls through clenched teeth.

She turns around and activates her Capsule Corporation watch, transforming into the super heroine Great Saiyawoman.

#

Dr. Good sits behind his desk, enjoying a glass of wine while watching a video on his laptop. It is a video of himself raping Videl on the couch. He had secretly taken it with several hidden cameras in his office. The image of the girl's helplessness starts to arouse him again, and he is just about to masturbate when the door is kicked in.

"The Great Saiyawoman?!" he shouts. "What are you doing here?!"

The heroine grabs him by his shirt collar and lifts him off the floor.

"I know what you did to Videl Satan!" the Great Saiyawoman snarls at him.

"V-Videl Satan?! The mayor's daughter?" Dr. Good squeaks fearfully. "I-I think she's one of my students. She's doing quite well-"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know she's failing your class!"

The doctor suddenly smiles wickedly and says, "Wait. You're threatening me because the mayor's daughter is failing my class?"

The heroine frowns in confusion and responds uncertainly, "Huh? Well, uhm. Yea!"

Dr. Good starts laughing.

"What are you laughing at?!" the Great Saiyawoman angrily asks.

"Put me down," the doctor answers. "I'll show you."

The heroine releases him. Dr. Good plays her a video on his laptop of how she broke into his office and accosted him. The Great Saiyawoman gasps in shock.

The doctor explains, "As you can see on the video, you just threatened a teacher to pass a failing student. The mayor's daughter, no less. I wonder what the citizens of this city will think of their super heroine, resorting to such violence. And what will they think of their mayor, using such strong-arm tactics for his daughter?"

The Great Saiyawoman doesn't answer. She just stares at the screen in stunned silence. The doctor slips his left hand into her uwagi and fondles her right breast.

"H-Hey!" the heroine starts to protest.

But the doctor wraps his right arm around her waist and presses his mouth against her lips. Her nipple hardens when he flicks it through her costume with a fingertip. And when he tweaks the nipple, she moans into his mouth.

Dr. Good unbuckles her belt with his left hand. Then, he slips her uwagi down her shoulders. It falls to the floor along with her cape. He reaches behind her to pull the zipper tab of her costume down. Then, he peels the bodysuit down to her elbows exposing her breasts. His lips move down to her neck.

"No. Please stop," the heroine begs him even as she moans.

He ignores her and places hot, wet kisses all over her bare breasts. He licks her left nipple, making her shudder. When he sucks on it, the Great Saiyawoman tilts her head back and moans louder. Her tongue is slightly sticking out, and saliva trickles down from the corner of her mouth.

"No! I can't let him do this to me again," the Great Saiyawoman tells herself as she tries to resist the growing sexual excitement within her.

She pushes him back and shouts, "No! Get off me!"

"Calm down," the doctor warns her. "No one has to see that incriminating video of you. You just need to do a little something for me."

The heroine desperately thinks of a way to get out of this mess.

"Dammit, I wish I was smarter," she cusses to herself.

Ultimately, she lowers her eyes, sighs resignedly, and nods her head in defeat. Then, she grudgingly peels the bodysuit down her legs. The doctor smiles wickedly as his eyes travel all over her naked body. He cups and squeezes her breasts, making her wince.

Then, he says, "French kiss me."

The heroine grimaces inwardly but does as she's told. She closes her eyes, leans forward, and parts her lips with her tongue slightly sticking out. The doctor licks at her tongue, and the Great Saiyawoman is revolted by the feel and taste of his tongue against hers. When he presses his mouth against her lips, she forces herself to kiss him back.

When he finally releases her from the kiss, he moves behind her and bends her forward on his desk. Her skin crawls when she feels his hands kneading her ass. He stretches her asshole open with his thumbs.

"Ow! S-Stop. It hurts," she yelps.

"This," he declares as he undoes his pants. "This is where I'm fucking you."

"N-No! No! Please don't-!"

"I'm afraid you're in no position to negotiate."

The Great Saiyawoman shuts her eyes tight and screams when she feels him force his cock inside her anus, stretching her hole. He begins raping her anally.

"Stop! Please stop! It hurts!" she begs him, tears pouring from her eyes.

But in stead he just repeatedly rams his cock inside her more ruthlessly.

"Oh yes!" Dr. Good exclaims in ecstasy. "I give this asshole an A plus!"

The Great Saiyawoman growls, "I'm not one of your students, you son of a bitch!"

The doctor reaches around between her legs and starts stroking her slit, making her shiver. In spite of herself, the heroine becomes very wet, and she is unable to stop herself from moaning. He is fucking her so hard, the desk creaks beneath her. Several items fall off it, including a picture of the doctor's wife and kids.

Finally, the rapist orgasms, and the hapless heroine can only helplessly sob into her forearms as she feels him shoot loads of his unwelcome semen inside her ass. The doctor remains in that position as he catches his breath. Then, he pulls his penis out of her. The Great Saiyawoman continues crying, excess cum dripping down her inner thigh. The doctor watches with a cruel smile on his lips, proud of himself for crushing her spirit.

In a short time, he becomes excited again. He pulls her off his desk and spins her around. He takes a second to enjoy the shame and defeat in her pretty face before giving her another long kiss to the mouth.

She pushes him back and begs, "No. No more. Please no more."

"Oh, come now," he responds. "You didn't think we were already done, did you? It isn't every day that I have a super heroine at my mercy. I'm going to make full use of this opportunity. And we're not stopping until the sun rises."

He takes her by the hand and leads her to his couch.

#

The next day, Son Gohan, Videl's boyfriend and alter ego of the Great Saiyaman, finds his girlfriend quietly crying on the steps to the school library.

He sits next to her and gently asks, "What happened?"

"I'm failing my science class," she answers. "And because of it, I could get kicked out of the martial arts club. I did everything I could. I even tried to scare my science teacher as the Great Saiyawoman."

"Have you tried studying?"

"What?"

"Studying. It's what I do when I'm not doing so well on a subject. I don't transform into a superhero and threaten my teachers."

"Studying! Oh my gosh! Why didn't I think of that?"

"There's a library right behind you. I can tutor you in there."

"Oh, so that's what that building's called."

"Yea, it's got like books and stuff."

#

A week later, Videl storms into Dr. Good's office and slams her test paper on top of his desk.

"There!" she defiantly declares. "I passed your test! And now that you can't fail me, I'm going to report you for what you did to me!"

The doctor stands up and circles around his desk to approach her.

He softly says, "But, Miss Satan, I did all of that for you."

"WHAT?!" Videl shouts.

"Yes. You were too focused on athletics. You were neglecting your other subjects. As your teacher, I had to find a way to motivate you."

Videl is quietly confused for a few seconds.

Then, she looks up, smiles, wraps her arms around the doctor's neck, and says, "Thank you! Thank you, Teacher!"

Dr. Good wraps his arms around her waist and surprises her with another kiss to the mouth.

Videl pushes him back and says, "Uhm, I've learned my lesson, Teacher. Y-You really don't need to do that to motivate me anymore."

"True," the doctor agrees. "But don't you want to show your teacher how grateful you are?"

The schoolgirl lowers her eyes and reluctantly answers, "I s-suppose."

She sighs resignedly as her science teacher takes her by the hand and leads her back to the couch.

END


	3. Rehabilitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hundred maniacs have taken over a psychiatric hospital, and if the Great Saiyawoman hopes to save the hostages, she has to submit to the inmates' every desire.

The Great Saiyawoman rockets across the sky towards the Satan City First Psychiatric Hospital at the behest of the police. She finds several squad cars parked in front of the large, isolated building. The police officers still gape in awe at her power and beauty everytime she shows up even though she has already assisted them many times.

"What's the situation, Officer?" she asks Master Sergeant Jelome after she descends.

"Some of the most volatile patients have taken the hospital staff hostage," he answers. "They haven't made any demands, and we're waiting on a negotiator, but this place is so remote, it could take hours before one gets here."

"We can't afford to wait that long. Someone could get hurt. I'm going in."

As the heroine walks up the steps and enters through the large wooden doors, Officer Ligol whispers to his superior, "Sir, is it a good idea to send a lone woman in there? These patients are sex addicts, rapists, and sexual deviants. They haven't been with women in years! Think of all that pent-up sexual frustration."

"Aw shit," Jelome mutters. "Really shoulda' warned her about that first."

#

It is a literal madhouse inside with several inmates, a few of whom still in straitjackets, howling, laughing, breaking things, and crying noisily. Some of them are even hanging precariously on the second floor balustrade, mimicking monkeys. But they all instantly become quiet the moment they see the Great Saiyawoman.

"It's a girl," she hears one of them whisper.

Then the others begin chanting as they slowly surround her, "It's a girl. It's a girl. It's a girl…"

The Great Saiyawoman swallows hard when she sees the lust in their eyes and the bulge in the crotches of their pants. Some of the patients are even drooling.

"Relax, Videl," the heroine tells herself. "These poor men are suffering from mental illness. They should be pitied, not feared."

"H-Hello!" she greets them less confidently than she would have wished. "I am the Great Saiyawoman. I'd like to speak to the person in charge."

"You're a girl, ain't 'ya?" a pale, emaciated, hairless man with bulging eyes asks her."

"Uhm, yes. Last I checked."

"Haven't heard a girl's voice in ages. It's like music."

"Oh. Thank you."

The skinny man suddenly leans forward and sniffs at her neck, making her flinch.

"The scent of a young woman is intoxicating!" he exclaims.

A short, chubby man behind her raises the hem of her uwagi from behind and lustfully says, "Look at this young, firm ass. Bet it's nice and smooth."

He gives her right butt cheek a pinch. The heroine squeaks and jumps away from him.

"W-Why are you doing this?!" she yells at them.

"Listen to me, girl," the skinny man growls, grabbing her by her upper arms. "I haven't had a woman in years. You're goin' to help me make up for all that lost time."

He pulls her towards him and roughly kisses her lips while the others cheer the name, "Ramir! Ramir! Ramir!"

One of Ramir's hands moves down her body and unbuckles her belt.

The Great Saiyawoman pushes him back and says, "Okay. I've made a mistake. A negotiator will be sent here to speak with you soon."

She turns around, but the men block her path. Two burly inmates slam the large double doors shut.

The patients start chanting, "Strip! Strip! Strip!"

The Great Saiyawoman still doesn't want to hurt them, and she flies upward.

"Get her!" Ramir commands.

One of the patients leaps and grabs her cape. The heroine is forced to shrug off her cape and uwagi to stop him from dragging her down. The men below fight over her clothes as they madly inhale her scent from them.

Ramir's short, right-hand man points at the heroine and says, "Look! She's flying. Could women always do that? I don't remember anymore."

The Great Saiyawoman flies towards a high, open window.

But Ramir roars, "You fly out that window, and I start killin' hostages!"

The heroine stops just inches away from escape. She grudgingly turns around, descends in front of Ramir, and glares at him.

"Strip," the skinny man commands.

The Great Saiyawoman furiously gnashes her teeth, but she obeys. She reaches behind and pulls down the zipper tab at the back of her costume. Then, she peels the bodysuit off. She hears impressed oohs and aahs from her audience. The sight of her beautiful naked body even brings a couple of the men to tears.

Ramir approaches her, an evil smile on his face. He cups and squeezes her bare breasts, making her wince. The heroine blushes and looks away as she is publicly molested. The others draw nearer. And soon, the Great Saiyawoman feels a hundred pairs of hands exploring every inch of her flesh.

#

Lying on a bed in one of the hospital's rooms, the Great Saiyawoman moans as Ramir vigorously rocks his hips back and forth between her legs, repeatedly ramming his hard cock against her cervix.

"I had almost forgotten the beautiful sound of a woman's moans," the skinny man tells her in obvious ecstasy. "That tight, warm embrace of a pussy around my dick. This is heaven!"

"You-You won't get away with this!" the heroine sobs.

"Oh really? Then, I better make this count!"

He starts fucking her faster and harder, making her scream.

"Shit, I can't hold it in anymore!" Ramir roars.

His eyes shut tight. His body convulses.

The Great Saiyawoman yells in panic, "No! Wait! Not inside me! Not in-!"

But she is too late, and the rapist shoots several years worth of semen into her womb. When he finishes, he falls on his back next to her, sweating and breathing heavily.

"You've had your fun, you bastard," the heroine hisses as she angrily wipes the tears from her eyes. "Now, let the hostages go."

Ramir laughs and says, "We made no such deal. I said I would start killin' hostages if you flew out the window. I never said anything about letting them go."

"You asshole!" the Great Saiyawoman shouts, sitting up.

"Relax, doll," he tells her as he caresses her face with the tip of his finger. "We'll make a new deal. You let me and my boys do whatever we want to you as many times as we want, and I'll let the hostages go."

The heroine looks away, desperately considering her options. Then, with her eyes lowered, she submissively nods her head.

"Good girl," Ramir mockingly says to her.

He places a hand behind her helmet, pulls her to him, and kisses her in the mouth. As per their agreement, she forces herself to not resist.

Afterwards, the skinny man adds, "Oh, except for Dr. Tomaz. He fuckin' dies."

"Who's Dr. Tomaz?" the Great Saiyawoman asks.

"He's the reason we all decided to break out of our cells."

Ramir tells her about how the doctor had been mistreating the patients. They weren't allowed visitors, television, or even any kind of reading material. The heroine is appalled.

"Where is the doctor now?" she asks.

Ramir growls, "The bastard barricaded himself in his office before I could get to 'im. He's probably the one that called the cops."

"Take me to him."

#

The Great Saiyawoman puts her costume back on. Then, Ramir leads her to Dr. Tomaz's office.

"He's in there," the skinny man tells her.

"Go back with the others," the heroine tells him. "He won't let me in if you're here. Don't worry. I'll make sure he pays for what he's done to you."

Ramir agrees.

After he leaves, the Great Saiyawoman raps at the door and calls, "Dr. Tomaz? It's the Great Saiyawoman. Let me in."

"The Great Saiyawoman?!" the doctor says in disbelief from the other side of the door.

The heroine hears heavy objects being moved out of the way. Then, the door is unlocked, and a fit, handsome, gray-haired man in a lab coat cautiously peers through the crack.

"I called the police, but I didn't expect them to send a super heroine," Tomaz gratefully tells her. "I didn't think I was important enough."

To his surprise, the Great Saiyawoman grabs him by his shirt collar and yanks him out.

"Save it, Doc," she tells him. "I know all about how you've been mistreating your patients. I'm taking you to the police."

For a second, the doctor considers denying the allegation, but he decides otherwise and boldly declares, "Yes. It's true. I didn't allow them to watch TV or read magazines or books. I told their relatives that visiting would be harmful to their treatment. I have an all male staff. I made sure that the inmates would never see, touch, or even smell a woman ever again. I tortured them with their own frustration, and why not? Their leader, Ramir, is a serial rapist who deserves to be executed, but his lawyer got him off on an insanity plea. I didn't take this job to rehabilitate these monsters. I took it to punish them."

The Great Saiyawoman can't help but feel some sympathy for the doctor. Not enough to comfort him with sex though, as she sometimes has a tendency to do.

#

The Great Saiyawoman fulfills her agreement with Ramir and grudgingly allows the patients to take turns on her. Ramir keeps his word and releases the hospital staff. Moments later, the heroine surrenders Dr. Tomaz to the police.

"Good job, Great Saiyawoman," Jelome tells her. "What took so long though? You were in there for hours."

"Yea. Their leader drives a hard bargain," the heroine answers.

"Are you okay? You're out of breath."

"Oh, uhm, being a super heroine is exhausting work."

#

Videl pulls some strings with her father, the mayor, and is able to greatly improve the living conditions of the patients in Satan City First Psychiatric Hospital by providing amenities such as a library and a television in the general common area among other things. One day, dressed in a short, red sundress, she decides to visit Ramir to see how he and his friends are doing.

"Oh, we're doing much better, ma'am," he informs her as they sit in a sofa behind a table in the hospital's common area. "I believe I have you and your father to thank for that."

"It was our pleasure," the mayor's daughter cheerfully responds. "Just let me know if there's anything else I can do to help."

"Well, I don't suppose you could convince the Great Saiyawoman to give us a visit."

"Uhm, she has a very busy schedule, but I'll see what I can do."

"Havin' sex with 'er again is all I can think about. Just talkin' about it makes me all horny."

"Okay," Videl responds, starting to feel uncomfortable.

Ramir looks at her with those lust-crazed eyes and says, "You know, you should really thank me for convincing the others to surrender peacefully." He places a callous hand on her thigh.

"Okay," Videl nervously replies, her skin crawling. "Th-Thank you."

"No. I mean REALLY thank me."

He suddenly kisses her in the mouth. Videl's eyes bulge in surprise and revulsion. She tries to shove him back, but Ramir wraps an arm around her waist to keep her in place. He moves his other hand up her inner thigh. It goes under her skirt. He presses his fingers against the crotch of her panties and starts rubbing her down there. Videl moans into his mouth. She begins to get wet between the legs.

She finally manages to push him away a little and says, "I should really go."

But just as she is about to stand, Ramir's chubby, right-hand man, Amvo, sits on the other side of her, preventing her escape.

"You should thank me, too," he tells her, sliding one of her dress's spaghetti straps down her shoulder, uncovering her right boob. "You know, for surrendering peacefully and all."

Videl's face reddens. She gasps when the chubby man cups her bare breast and starts fondling it. When she tries to protest, Amvo roughly kisses her lips. He makes her nipple hard by tickling it with a fingertip. Ramir pulls down her other strap, exposing her left boob. The two men begin flicking her nipples with their tongues at the same time.

Videl starts to sweat and breathe heavily. She looks around to ask an orderly for help but doesn't find one since security has become far more lax at the hospital after the removal of the tyrannical Dr. Tomaz. Ramir rubs her engorged clit through her panties, and Videl finds herself nearing an orgasm.

"Okay. That's enough," she breathlessly tells them. "Let me go. Please."

They ignore her and start sucking at her sensitive nipples. Videl's body trembles. Her toes curl.

"No. No! Stop," she begs them. "I'm cumming. I'm cumming! I'm-!"

She makes a lengthy moan when she orgasms into her panties. Afterwards, her body slackens as she tries to catch her breath. But the men don't give her time to rest. They quickly bend her forward over the table.

Ramir flips her skirt up. He pulls his pants down, unleashing his hard penis. Then, he pulls her panties down her legs and gets a good view of her smooth ass.

"No," Videl weakly protests. "No. Don't do it. I helped you."

"And now, you're helping me some more," Ramir tells her, and he shoves his cock into her pussy, making her scream.

Ramir grabs her by the hips and starts repeatedly thrusting his penis inside her.

"Aw yea," the skinny man says as he rapes her doggy style. "It's just like the Great Saiyawoman's pussy. This is heaven!"

Videl yelps with each of his powerful thrusts. Tears run down her face, and saliva trickles from the corner of her lips as his thick shaft relentlessly rubs against her inner walls. Ramir leans forward, placing his head on her shoulder. His long tongue licks at the corner of her mouth. Videl submissively parts her lips and meets his tongue with hers. Then, they kiss torridly. Afterwards, the skinny man leans back and starts rocking his hips even faster.

The mayor's daughter can do nothing but whimper softly, "No. Not again."

She helplessly closes her eyes and accepts his hot, thick, sticky cum. When Ramir finishes, he pulls out of her. Mere seconds later, Videl feels a new pair of hands kneading her ass. She looks back and sees Amvo preparing to enter her.

"W-W-W-Wait!" she stutters fearfully. "Just gimme a minute to-!"

Amvo penetrates her lower lips with his fat cock. Videl shuts her eyes tight and groans through clenched teeth as she is raped again. Amvo's penis is not nearly as big as Ramir's, but Videl's pussy is still sore from the last pounding it received.

Behind Amvo, the other lecherous inmates form a long line.

#

After they've each had their way with her, Videl staggers into the lavatory and quickly takes a Senzu bean. It is fortunate that she brought one along or she might have trouble walking. Still, her stomach hurts a little after all the semen they forcibly pumped into her body, and she hopes that none of them managed to get her pregnant. She washes up and gets dressed.

On her way out of the hospital's front entrance, a large orderly calls after her.

"Miss Satan, when you see the Great Saiyawoman, could you tell her what an amazing job she's doing?" he asks. "I don't know what she did, but the inmates have become far more relaxed after meeting her. They might just be on their way to getting rehabilitated."

Videl smiles and replies, "I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that."

As she walks home, Videl can't help but feel proud of herself. The ordeal she was forced to endure twice was horrific. But she ended up saving the day again. And to the super heroine's simple mind, that's all that matters.

END


	4. Sex Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much humiliation can Videl endure to rescue Erasa from two blackmailing amateur erotic filmmakers?

"I just wish Gohan was a little more aggressive," Videl complains about her boyfriend to her schoolmate, Erasa, as they drink milk tea at a small, outdoor eatery. "I'm always the one to initiate. He's just too much of a nice guy."

"So what? He's cute, strong, and smart," Erasa reminds her. "He's a little shy though, so you need to sweet-talk the animal out of him."

"I'm not sure Gohan's got an animal in him. Seriously, I'm starting to think he's not attracted to me."

"Oh, don't say that. He's crazy about you. I can tell."

Suddenly, the Boyd brothers, Butch and Luke, sit on either side of Erasa.

"Hey, Erasa. Didn't see you at school today," Butch tells her as he chews gum. He places an arm over her shoulders and asks, "You're not avoidin' us, are ya'?"

"N-No, Butch," Erasa answers uncomfortably. "I wouldn't do that."

"Buzz off, bozos," Videl tells the brothers.

But Erasa surprises her when she says, "N-No, Videl. It's okay. I don't mind."

"Seriously?!"

"You heard her, Videl. She don't mind," Luke tells her. Then, he turns to Erasa and says, "Hey, where's my kiss?"

"Oh. Of course," Erasa meekly answers.

Videl's jaw drops when she sees her friend give Luke an open-mouthed kiss.

"Hey. My turn," Butch says.

And Erasa gives him an equally sloppy kiss.

"Erasa, w-what's going on?" Videl asks in confusion.

"Nothing," her friend answers uneasily. "I like the Boyds. They're…kinda cool. Sort of."

"Yea. We're cool," Butch says. "So stop bein' a killjoy, Videl, and scram."

"Excuse me?!" Videl angrily snaps.

"It's okay, Videl," Erasa apologetically tells her, touching her forearm. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Are you sure?!"

"Yea. I'm fine. Really."

Videl glares at the Boyds. Then, she takes her bag and walks away. Videl isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but even she noticed that something was wrong. She could tell that Erasa only forced herself to kiss the brothers. And she felt on her arm that her friend's hand was cold as ice.

#

"Man, that Erasa is hot," Butch tells his brother as they walk the empty dirt road back to their father's barn that night. "Awesome fuck, too."

"HEY!" Videl angrily yells from behind them.

Butch turns around and asks, "The fuck do you want?"

"No way Erasa would willingly kiss the likes of you! What do you have on her?!"

"Nuthin'. Your friend's a slut. You should know that by now."

"I know she's not a slut because I'm her friend. Now, tell me what hold you have on her or I'll kick your ass!"

Videl raises her fists in front of her and prepares to fight. But she is too focused on Butch that she doesn't notice his younger brother circle around her. Luke grabs Videl's arms from behind her.

"What-?!" the young woman starts to say. Then, she thinks, "Aw, I'm such an idiot! How could I let him get the drop on me?!"

Butch lustfully looks at her. Then, he cups her breasts.

"H-Hey!" Videl squeaks. "Take your hands off me."

"You're not wearin' a bra under this shirt, are you?" the older brother asks.

He finds her nipples and starts lightly pinching them through her shirt. Videl shudders, and she clenches her teeth.

"I was right. Look at that," Butch says. "I can see your nipples stiffen under your shirt. You're even more sensitive than Erasa."

Videl shouts. "H-How would you even know something like that? Just what have you been doing to my friend?!"

"You're about to find out first hand."

Butch starts roughly squeezing Videl's breasts through her shirt.

"Ouch! Stop that! You're hurting me!" the young woman complains, trying her best to break free.

The older brother kisses her lips. Videl's eyes bulge in shock, and she makes a muffled shriek. But soon, her eyes start to close. She stops struggling and kisses him back while moaning into his mouth.

Butch leans back and taunts her, "You like getting kissed while your tits get fondled, don't you?"

"Wha-?! N-No, I don't!" Videl answers, her face blushing as she recovers her senses. "Especially not by you!"

"You liar. You act like a tough tomboy, but you're actually a slut inside."

"Shut up! You don't know a thing about me!"

"Yea? Then let's see what your lower lips have to say about it."

He goes down on one knee and pulls both her bicycle shorts and panties down her legs.

"You bastard! How dare you!" Videl screeches.

Butch starts stroking her crotch with his fingers. Videl's legs shudder. She starts sweating and moaning.

"N-No. Stop touching me there," she softly begs.

Butch holds his wet fingers in front of her face.

"There!" he triumphantly tells her. "That is your twat telling you what a slut you are."

The brothers cruelly laugh at her. Enraged, Videl roars and throws a right roundhouse kick. But Butch easily catches her leg under his arm.

"Time to give this slut what she wants," he announces and undoes his pants with one hand.

Videl turns pale at the sight of his huge penis.

"W-Wait. Please don't," she pleads, her bravado gone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Butch asks, rubbing his cock against her slit.

"I-I admit it, okay? I did enjoy kissing you. Just please don't do this to me."

"So you're a slut, right?"

Videl lowers her eyes. A tear rolls down her cheek.

"Y-Yes," she stutters fearfully. "I'm a slut."

"Then it's time to give this slut what she wants!" Butch hollers and shoves his cock inside her.

Videl tilts her head back and screams. Tears pour from her eyes as her hole gets painfully stretched by the thick member. Butch starts raping her.

"Damn, man!" he exclaims as he slides his cock back and forth inside her. "She's way tighter than Erasa."

"Dude, that makes me excited for my turn," Luke tells him.

"Don't worry. You won't have to wait long. I didn't expect her to be this tight. I'm about to cum already."

"No! Don't cum inside me!" Videl frantically begs. "I don't want to get pregnant!"

"Not my problem."

Butch starts fucking her harder. Videl yelps with each powerful thrust. Then, the older Boyd's body spasms, and he shoots loads of his thick, sticky cum inside her. Videl can do nothing but sob helplessly and accept his seed.

When he finishes, Butch holds his victim's wrists. By this time, Videl is too distraught to resist. Luke unzips his fly to release his eager cock. He grabs Videl by the hips and slowly forces his penis inside her sore pussy. The young woman groans as she is penetrated again. Luke begins raping her doggy style.

"Wow! She IS tight," he agrees. "Doesn't her boyfriend fuck her? Hell, if I was her boyfriend, I'd fuck her every night."

"You wish you were half the man my Gohan is," Videl hisses.

"Oh, your attitude's back. Lemme see if I can do something about that."

He reaches around her body and squeezes her breasts.

"Ow! Stop!" Videl cries.

"Man, her tight pussy is squeezing my dick when I play with her tits!" Luke tells his brother. "I'm about to cum, too!"

"No! Pull it out! Pull it out of me!"

Butch presses his mouth against Videl's lips. Once again mesmerized by the kiss, the young woman wraps her arms around the older Boyd's neck and moans into his mouth everytime his brother thrusts. Luke tightens his hold on her breasts as he orgasms inside her pussy. Videl orgasms also. She cums so hard, she faints and collapses into Butch's arms.

When he empties his load inside of her, Luke pulls out and says, "Come on. Let's bring her to the barn so we can take our time with her."

#

Videl groans as she wakes up. When her vision clears, she realizes that she is standing in the center of some kind of barn because of all the haystacks around her. She also becomes aware of the faint smell of horse manure. The next thing she notices is the draft. Then, she looks down and squeaks when she realizes that she's been stripped naked. She tries to cover herself but finds her wrists bound together above her with thick rope tied to a horizontal, wooden beam near the ceiling.

"Hey! She's awake," Luke calls to his big brother.

Videl sees Luke standing behind a video camera on a tripod in front of her.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" she fearfully asks.

"What, you can't figure it out?" Luke asks. "We're going to shoot a sex video. And you're the star."

Videl frantically shakes her head. "No. No! Absolutely not! You can't do this to me!"

She starts pulling on her restraints.

"Relax," Butch tells her as he enters the room. "No one else is gonna see it. We're not aspiring filmmakers. Making amateur films is just a hobby of ours."

"Then one day, we get lucky and catch Erasa in action," Luke continues.

"I knew it!" Videl growls. "I knew you were blackmailing her with something."

"Here," Butch tells her. "See for yourself."

He shows her a video of Erasa on his phone, and Videl's world crumbles around her. Then, he puts the phone back in his pocket and walks behind her. He reaches around her body and begins fondling her bare breasts.

"S-Stop that!" Videl squeaks as she tries in vain to squirm away from him.

"Yea, that's it!" Luke cheers. "Wriggle in front of the camera. Show us just how helpless you are. We love that!"

Butch pinches Videl's nipples then pulls on them.

"Ow!" Videl yelps, shutting her eyes in pain.

Suddenly, the older Boyd releases her nipples, making her boobs jiggle. Videl tilts her head back and screams.

"You bastards!" she shouts, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm not some toy you can play with!"

"Oh, that's exactly what you are," Butch whispers to her.

He begins fondling her left breast with one hand while stroking her slit with the other. When he starts licking at her spine, sexual excitement surges across her entire body like electricity.

"Oh shit!" Videl thinks. "I'm about to cum again!"

"Your clit has suddenly become so stiff," Butch tells her. "Don't hold back. Cum on camera for us."

He starts stimulating her clitoris with a fingertip. It drives Videl mad with pleasure, and she moans wantonly.

"Stop!" she begs, her legs trembling. "Stop please! I can't take it! I'm-! I'm-!"

With a scream, she orgasms all over Butch's hand.

"Awesome, dude! She squirted!" Luke excitedly tells his brother. "And we got it all on film!"

Videl clenches her teeth and sobs quietly but angrily as the brothers cheer.

"Let's wrap this up," Butch tells Luke. "Help me with the climax."

Butch grabs Videl's ass. Luke raises her legs.

"H-Hey! What are you going to do?!" Videl worriedly asks.

The brothers lift her off the ground and slowly lower her onto their waiting penises. Luke enters her vagina. Butch enters her anus. Videl groans as she is doubly penetrated. The boys start raping her in tandem.

"Stop! No! It hurts!" Videl begs as both her holes are ruthlessly assaulted.

Butch starts fondling her right breast with one hand. Luke roughly kisses her in the mouth. They fuck her harder. The multiple stimulation proves too great, and Videl orgasms a third time, shrieking into Luke's mouth. A second later, both boys shoot their load inside her, filling both her pussy and asshole with hot, thick, sticky cum.

#

The next day, Erasa spots Videl while walking to school. She smiles and waves to her friend, but to her surprise, Videl doesn't wave back. In stead, Videl's fists tremble at her sides. And when she looks up, there is only hatred in her eyes.

"How could you?" Videl asks, her body shaking with rage. "I trusted you. You were my best friend."

"W-What are you talking about, Videl?" Erasa worriedly and a little fearfully asks.

Her friend is a skilled martial artist after all.

Videl answers, "Butch Boyd showed me your sex video!"

Erasa gasps. She covers her mouth with one hand. Tears stream from her eyes, and she shakes her head.

"I should beat the crap out of you," Videl growls. "I won't. But I never ever want to see your face again."

"Did you see the date?" Erasa asks as she sobs.

"What?"

"The date on the video. Did you see it?! It was before you and Gohan became a couple. Before you two even started dating. Videl, it was just sex. And the moment Gohan told me he was interested in you, we stopped doing it. One of the reasons I allowed the Boyds to use me was because I knew how much it would hurt you if that video became public."

#

Butch answers the door to his house and is surprised to find Videl standing there.

"Back for more?" he asks with a lewd smile.

"How much money will it take for you to leave Erasa alone?" the young woman asks.

"None. Money can't buy happiness. If I wanted more money, I'd sell the sex videos we made on the black market. Forget it."

He starts to close the door when Videl reluctantly says, "Okay, wait! I-I'll take her place."

"What?! You'd do that for her even after she screwed your boyfriend?"

"He wasn't my boyfriend then. Seeing that video hurt me, but it won't destroy my friendship with her, and it won't ruin my relationship with him."

Butch's mood becomes somber, and he gently says, "You're a good friend, Videl Satan."

Then, he holds the door open for her. Videl fearfully walks inside the house.

#

With Luke behind the video camera, Butch forces Videl to strip and make out with him in his bed. They kiss sensually for a long time while Butch's hands move all over Videl's naked body.

Then, he lies down with the back of his head resting on his hands.

With a conceited smile, he commands, "Ride me, cowgirl."

Videl gnashes her teeth in fury, but she grudgingly does as she's told. She straddles Butch, takes his hard cock in her fingers, and slowly lowers herself on it. She winces as his penis slides inside her pussy. Then, she bobs her hips up and down, stroking his entire length with her lower lips.

"Yea. Good girl," Butch sighs.

He reaches up to massage her bare breasts. Videl closes her eyes, tilts her head back, and starts moaning. Luke joins in. He takes position behind Videl, wraps his arms around her waist, and starts placing hot, wet kisses all over the side of her neck. Videl moans louder as the brothers simultaneously molest her. Luke pushes his penis inside her asshole. The young woman grimaces as her anus is penetrated again. Luke starts raping her anally.

With the combined motions of both his brother and Videl on top of him, Butch is driven over the edge. He grips Videl's breasts tightly as he shoots his load inside her pussy. As a reaction to her boobs being squeezed harder, the young woman's asshole tightens around Luke's dick, making him orgasm inside her also.

#

The Boyds use Videl's body for hours. Afterwards, Luke falls asleep and snores noisily. Videl lies on her side between the brothers. To her dismay, the insatiable Butch refuses to let her rest and forces her to French Kiss with him while he plays with her right breast.

"So...we have an agreement, right?" she asks as he kisses her neck and tweaks her nipple. "You'll leave Erasa alone?"

He leans back and casually says, "Mmm, no."

Then, he kisses her in the mouth again.

Videl angrily pushes him back and complains, "But I let you do all those things to me! I let you record all of it!"

"Yea. That was your application. Don't get me wrong. You were great. But Erasa's better. She's prettier than you. Her tits are bigger. She fucks better. The only advantage you have is you have tighter holes. So sorry, but we're sticking with Erasa."

He begins kissing her neck again. Videl desperately thinks of a way to save her friend.

She reluctantly suggests, "H-How about the Great Saiyawoman?"

Butch leans back, his eyes wide open.

"You can convince a super heroine to star in our sex videos?!" he asks in utter disbelief.

"I'm the mayor's daughter," Videl explains. "She'll do whatever I tell her to do."

#

A week later at school, Erasa rushes towards Videl and hugs her tightly.

"I'm free!" Erasa tells her. "The Boyds let me go. They promised not to show my video to anyone." She leans back, wipes away her tears, and explains, "It was the Great Saiyawoman. She took my place. Butch showed me this video of all the humiliating things they were forcing her to do. It was horrible. I couldn't even bare to watch just one minute of it. Why would she do that for me? I don't even know her."

Videl proudly answers, "She's a heroine. Saving people is what she does."

END


End file.
